The Day the Truth Came Out
by potterhead5eva
Summary: It's been years since the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone has learnt to settle their differences and become friends. In the Leakey Cauldron one day, the group start a game of 'Binding Questions' in which the truth will out! Many relationships are altered due to this little bit of fun, and secrets from way back are uncovered…


**The Day the Truth Came Out**

**A/N****: Yes, another story… but this is a one shot so it's all good! The scenario has been whirling around in my head for ages and I just had to upload it!**

**Summary: It's been years since the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone has learnt to settle their differences and become friends. In the Leakey Cauldron one day, the group start a game of 'Binding Questions' in which the truth will out! Many relationships are altered due to this little bit of fun, and secrets from way back are uncovered…**

**Warnings: Language, reference to smut.**

**Words: 3, 916**

"I'm so fucking _bored._ Let's play Binding Questions." Draco Malfoy suggested to his friends.

"I'm up for that." Ginny piped up and Theo, Ron and Pansy all nodded in agreement. However Hermione looked pensive and Harry just looked adamant.

"No way! Binding Questions is just as bad as Veritaserum." Harry exclaimed.

"Got something to hide, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"I have fuck all to hide, _Malfoy_. Everyone already knows my biggest secret."

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Theo were all in the Leaky Cauldron after a day's Christmas Shopping. The war had been over for years and the Gryffindors and Slytherins, (and Luna) had found a way to bury the hatchet and all become friends. They still called each other by their last names though, that was their 'thing.' Some friendship groups had friendship bracelets, or special mugs; they had calling each other by their last names. Even Harry got called "Potter" by Ron and the other Gryffindors. It was their special reminder of their school days.

As for Harry's biggest secret… everyone in the Wizarding World knew Harry Potter was gay. The way Harry saw it; you couldn't get a secret much bigger than that.

"So we all know you're a ponce, we don't know who you're lusting after do we? Give us a hint." Draco drawled in good nature. He wasn't homophobic, seeing as he was gay himself. "Oh, is the reason you can't tell us who you like due to the fact that it's me?" Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah… fuck off, Malfoy. You wish." Harry scoffed.

Just then Ron piped up, "Oh look, guys it's Neville!" Neville had just entered the Leaky Cauldron and was immediately spotted by Ron.

"Tell him to come over here!" Luna said, smiling widely and brushing invisible pieces of dust from her cat-patterned cardigan.

"OoooOO, Luna's in lurrrvvve." Theo teased. Luna whacked him playfully, as Ron beckoned Neville over.

As soon as Neville saw them, he scanned the table looking to see if Luna was there and once he saw her he smiled warmly and started making his way through the other tables to where the group were sitting.

"Hey, guys. Haven't seen you all in a while." Neville greeted.

Blaise grinned, "Correction, you saw _me _last night." Neville laughed nervously as a light blush crept onto his cheeks. He was used to Blaise's suggestive humour now; but he still got embarrassed by it. Neville knew full well that he hadn't seen Blaise last night, just like Blaise knew Neville didn't even swing that way, but Blaise couldn't resist slipping in a dirty comment when the opportunity came about.

"Oh you did, did you? What did you two do last night?" Luna wasn't being sarcastic or ironic; she was genuinely innocent enough not to know what Blaise was implying.

Blaise grinned even wider, "Hmm let me think. What did we do last night? That's easy! _Each other_."

The whole table groaned at the mental image Blaise had put in their heads. Luna, finally getting what Blaise was suggesting had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. She wasn't stupid enough, however, not to realise that Blaise was joking and they hadn't really seen each other last night at all.

"Blaise! Last night you said you wouldn't kiss and tell!" Neville whined in good humour, now feeling a bit more comfortable.

The table erupted into laughter, Blaise more so than others. He was doubled up wheezing and patted Neville hard on the back.

"That's it. He's officially part of the group. Welcome Longbottom."

"Shouldn't you be calling me by my first name if I've finally joined your _special VIP_ group of friends?" Neville asked curiously.

"Oh, no!" Pansy piped up. "In this _special VIP_ group of friends, we call each other by our last names."

"Yeah," Draco spoke up. "Parkinson calls me Malfoy."

"And Potter calls me Weasley, but Hermione calls me by my first name and vice versa because we're a couple." Ron added.

"It's just what we do." Luna chimed in.

"Yeah, it was my idea. When we became friends and we realised that the Gryffindors were still calling the Slytherins by their last names and vice versa, so I suggested we should make it a "thing" so we did." Harry concluded.

All heads turned to Neville to see how he'd take the news. Neville furrowed his brows in confusion at first, then his face muscles relaxed and he shrugged.

"Weird, and not the best foundations to build a friendship, but not totally disturbing. I can live with it."

"Good man!" Blaise clapped Neville on the back. "Anyway, come sit down, we were just about to play Binding Questions. Are you familiar with the rules?"

"I think so, one person's wand is selected to be the binder and we take turns spinning it and whoever the binder lands on, the spinner gets to ask that person a question which they _have_ to answer truthfully. It's basically like Veritaserum isn't it?"

"Yeah, you only missed one thing out. The person whose wand we select to be the binder has to do a bit more than just answer the question truthfully. Anyone can give an answer that's true but twist it around a bit so it's not as embarrassing, but the binder's owner can't do that. They have to tell the _whole _truth and nothing _but _the truth."

"Ohh, that makes it a bit more interesting. How do you decide which wand to use as the binder then?"

"We have a rota to make it fair. I think it's Potter's turn now."

Harry groaned and Draco cheered. "Yes! Potter was the one that didn't want to play because of some big secret, now with his wand being the binder; it'll _have_ to come out."

"Bite me, Malfoy." Harry replied, flipping Draco the bird.

"Been there, done that." Blaise interrupted airily, making Pansy and Hermione giggle and Harry glare at him.

"_I wonder what that glare was all about?"_ Thought Neville, _"I certainly know what my question for Harry's going to be."_

"Ok!" Ron said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's begin! Harry, your wand if you please."

Harry reluctantly handed over his wand to Ron who muttered a quick charm on it then set it in the middle of the table.

"I'll go first shall I?" Ron spun the wand around and it landed on Pansy. "Parkinson, how often did you have sex with Oliver Wood while you were dating?"

Ron grinned as Pansy flushed. Her brief romance with Quidditch keeper, Oliver Wood had been all over the Daily Prophet when it was still going but they had broken up shortly after and Pansy didn't like to talk about it. The rest of the group leaned in eagerly, waiting to hear Pansy's answer.

"At least once a day, sometimes twice, unless he was abroad." After she had finished speaking, Pansy buried her face in her hands.

"Parkinson! You little cock slut!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I could say the same for _you_." Pansy shot back quickly.

"Touché." Blaise replied, grinning. Everyone knew he was also gay and he didn't mind them knowing he was a permanently horny type.

"Oo, oo, my turn!" Luna said happily, spinning the wand. It landed on Ron. "Weasley, why did it take you so long to ask Granger out?"

Ron's cheeks coloured a little. "I didn't know how, I was shit at all that romance stuff and first I had to make sure that Hermione liked me back. Not to mention the fact it took me ages to realise what I felt for Hermione in the first place."

"But now you know." Hermione said lovingly.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Now I know." And he leaned over to kiss Hermione softly as the rest of the group made a mixture of kissy noises and puking noises.

"It's me next." Hermione said after she had pulled back from Ron's kiss. The wand spun round a couple of times before landing to a halt on Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, how did you realise you were gay?"

Draco groaned and Blaise laughed because he knew the answer to this question. Draco mumbled something indistinctively.

"What was that?" Ginny spoke up, with a slight quiver of a smirk on the edge of her lip.

"I said…" Malfoy took a deep breath. "Because I got a hard on every time Professor Snape said something in class."

The sound of laughter was deafening.

"Oh _Merlin_!" Harry exclaimed. "Now _that's _embarrassing."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. To my defence, that man has a sexy as hell voice."

"That's true, actually." Ginny agreed with Draco. "Snape was rather alluring with his old man charms… and that _arse_-"

Ron just shuddered at the thought. "Let's change the subject. Ginny, you next."

The wand landed on Theo. "Did you really finger Lavender Brown in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, in 6th year?"

Theo shifted in his seat. "Er, yes. Yes I did."

"Wow, Nott. You kinky bastard. I bet Myrtle wasn't the only one moaning by the end of that." Blaise said.

The whole table groaned again. "Yes, I bet it sounded like that!" Blaise laughed. "Ok, my turn, my turn!"

As the wand landed on Neville, Blaise squealed with glee. "Neville, if you could date anyone in this group, who would it be and why?"

"Luna." Neville answered immediately and then blushed. "Er because, she's so headstrong and sure of herself. She has never ever cared about what anyone thought of her, she always sticks to what she believes is right and I truly admire her for that. Not to mention she's beautiful too."

Luna flushed with happiness. "Thanks, Neville." She said softly.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say me but never mind- that was really cute. Ok Pansy's go!"

Pansy looked smug as the wand landed halfway between Harry and Draco. This meant both had to answer her question. "Ok, you two are both very attractive gay men who have had such an intense relationship since you were 11 and eye-fuck every minute of the day (it's rather distracting), now for the love of Merlin, tell us why you are not together!"

"Wanna take this one, Malfoy." Harry said lazily.

"Nah, that's quite alright, Potter. You can have it."

Harry sighed. "OK so_ yes_, Malfoy and I are both gay, and _yes_ we may eye-fuck a little and _yes_ we've had an intense relationship since we were 11. We are both aware of the fact that technically we should get together. And we probably will, eventually. We're just not there right now. Plus at the moment it's a bit awkward between us." Harry wanted to stop talking, but the power of his wand being the binder made him carry on. "Malfoy _may_ have-" Harry winced as a slight feeling of discomfort washed over him. "OK, fine. Malfoy _definitely did_ find a sex tape of me from one of my previous boyfriends." A pause and Harry sighed. "It was Horatio, and I walked in on Malfoy wanking off to it."

Draco grimaced a little. _He_ should have answered the question. He could have skipped that bit out. He looked around the table at the rest of the groups facial expressions. They were all wide-eyed and incredulous.

"Don't look at me like that!" Draco defended himself. "Do you guys even _remember_ Horatio? He was the ridiculously sexy Spanish one with that really hot accent and the really great arse. And I'm not going to lie and say that Potter isn't sexy because he is." Harry grinned. Draco ignored him.

"Ok, now imagine those two… _having sex_. Their bodies slicked with sweat, running their hands over each other, feeling, touching, _tasting_ each other. Imagine the noises coming from their mouths. It is impossible _not_ to jerk off to that."

It was silent for a while and then Neville broke the ice. "I hear you, Malfoy. I'm straight and I'm half hard."

"Me too, actually." Theo said

"Well I'm gay and I'm _rock_ hard." Blaise said before standing up and rushing to the toilet to take care of his little "problem".

"I'm a girl who doesn't even_ have_ a penis and I'm hard!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that, Parkinson." Ginny laughed. "You're probably just a little wet, I know I am."

"A _little_?" Came the incredulous voice of Hermione. "Try _soaking _wet." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Luna looked around the table and said, "Oh dear, you must have all been bitten by Lotiums. They cause people to wet their pants."

The table erupted into laughter once again. Luna was so innocent it was hilarious!

Harry didn't even have the strength to be embarrassed that not only had his friends found out about his sex tape, they were all talking about it as wanking material. Instead he listened to the comments and laughed with the rest of them. Suddenly, just as Blaise returned from the toilet he caught site of his wand glowing gold.

"Guys!" Harry almost sung. "Guys, it's glowing gold!"

"Wow!" Hermione said in awe. "It hasn't done that in ages!" Seeing Neville's confused look, Hermione explained. "When the binder glows gold, it means that a group questioned is allowed to be asked. It's you next, you ask a question and the whole group has to answer."

"Brillant!" Neville smiled. "Ok, have any of you had or almost had any sexual encounters with each other?"

"Brilliant question, Longbottom!" Theo praised. "Me and Pansy have slept together once."

"Yeah and I've sucked him off on more than one occasion." Pansy added.

"Well it's rather obvious for me and Hermione. We've _definitely_ slept together." Ron chirped.

"I haven't actually had a sexual encounter with anyone from this group." Ginny said proudly. "Because I'm not a slut!" she joked.

"No one from this group, but that doesn't mean you're not a total whore outside of it. I know for a fact that you've slept with almost everyone on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team." Pansy revealed causing the group to burst into god humoured outbursts of "You little slut" and other things of a similar nature and Ron to bury his head in his hands and mutter something that sounded a lot like, "My little sister… oh Merlin!"

Draco spoke up next. "I've slept with Zabini."

Harry gasped. "Wow, so have I."

This wasn't good. Draco and Harry had made a pact not to sleep with the same people _ever._ It'd just be too weird and if one of them had slept with a guy, that guy was off limits to the other one. Everybody knew this.

There was an awkward silence until…

Hermione cringed slightly. "Er-so have I."

Everyone who had been staring at Harry and Draco wondering who'd explode first turned to Hermione in complete disbelief. Even Ron looked shocked.

"WHAT?!" He demanded. "You cheated on me! With a _gay man._"

"No! Of course not, Ron! How could you think that? This was at Hogwarts before we were dating and before Blaise even realised he was gay. And it was after that one night together so I wasn't lying when I told you that you were my first. "

"I trust you Hermione; I know you're telling the truth. I just wish you'd have told me." Ron said quietly.

"Like you told me when you had sex with Lavender Brown after that night?" Hermione countered.

"Touché," Was all Ron said. He didn't even bother asking how she knew this. Hermione was just scary like that sometimes.

After the not-quite lover's spat was cleared up, all eyes turned back to Harry and Draco.

"Now that that's all over and done with, would you mind telling me why you broke the pact?" Draco said to Harry in a clipped tone.

Harry retorted angrily. "How do we know it was _me_ who broke it? I could have slept with Zabini before you."

"Well there is one way to find out." Draco turned to Blaise. "Zabini, who did you have sex with first, Potter or I?"

Blaise smirked. "I don't have to answer that, it's not an official question."

Harry and Draco glared at Blaise, then at each other, and then back to Blaise again. Blaise just grinned.

Neville spoke up to try and ease the tension. "Well if that's that-"

"-It isn't." Draco interjected.

"Yeah, Malfoy and I have had a sexual encounter." Harry said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Several people shouted at once. Everyone around the table looked at Harry expectantly but Draco continued.

"Yeah, not that long ago we were at his flat and got a little… ok a _lot_ drunk. I can't even remember who made the first move, and that's true because I can't lie, but yeah before we knew it we were kissing the living daylights out of each other."

"Yeah things got really heated." Harry picked up. "And in no time at all we were naked. We didn't go all the way but-"

_Shit. _He was going to have to say it. Stupid Binder.

"But?" Neville questioned, even though he didn't need to.

Harry gritted his teeth. "I wanted to." He mumbled, having gone beetroot red he looked down at the table, embarrassed. Then as if having had a second though, Harry brought his face up and hid them in his hands.

The group simultaneously winced as they realised that that particular detail was meant to stay a secret and would have done too if Harry's wand wasn't the binder.

Draco however, didn't make a single sound. His face was even paler than usual and his eyes were wide with shock. He cast a side glance at Harry. Seeing that Harry had hid his face in embarrassment, Draco reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and flushed even more.

"Listen, Mal-" he began but Draco cut him off.

"No, you don't have to say anything Harry."

The table gasped. "You called me Harry; you're not supposed to call people by their first names unless you're a couple."

Draco grinned at Harry. "Exactly." And then he kissed Harry right there because he couldn't bear to wait any longer and Harry's lips looked so delicious. When they pulled back, all their friends applauded, causing Harry to cringe and Draco to grin even hand gripped tightly onto his Butter beer.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "I like the sound of that."

**So there we have it! I quite liked that one shot I must admit. I had a blast writing it, I hope you enjoyed it to!**

**Favourite and review please! There really is no point following seeing as it's a one shot!**

**Wait? What's that I see in the distance? Is that an epilogue? It is! And it's heading this way!**

_Epilogue _

"Yes! Finally! I've wanted you for ages!" Neville exclaimed and Blaise raised his eyebrows at how sexual that sounded. "That's not what I meant and you know it! I just meant that I've wanted my wand to land on you for a long time."

"That's even worse, Longbottom." Draco drawled. "And it's my wand so don't say it's yours."

"Possessive aren't you, Draco?" Harry quipped.

"You got that right, babe." Draco winked at Harry.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Theo were all in the Leaky Cauldron, 4 and a half years on from the day that's now known amongst them as, "The Day the Truth Came Out." They were playing Binding Questions and Neville had spun the wand and it had just landed on Blaise Zabini.

"That's not what I meant! Just shut up and answer the question, Zabini. Who did you actually have sex with first, Potter or Malfoy?"

Blaise sighed. "Ok, ok, it was Draco. Had sex with Malfoy first and _then _Potter."

"I knew it!" Draco shouted. He turned to face Harry. "So it was _you_ who broke the pact after all!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before leaning in and kissing him gently. "You can _punish_ me later." He mock- whispered.

The sexual emphasis on the word "punish" did not go unnoticed by Draco who smirked, or by the rest of the group who wolf whistled and cheered.

"It's my turn next." Pansy said. She spun the wand and it landed on Draco. "Brilliant! I'm so glad your wand is the binder. Now you have to elaborate. Tell me Draco, how kinky is yours and Potter's sex life."

"Nice one, Pansy!" Blaise cheered.

Harry flushed and Draco sighed. "Ok fine, we are rather kinky when it comes to the bedroom… or any room we feel horny in, usually on the dining table."

Ron groaned. "We eat on that table when we come round!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares, Weasley. We've done various kinks like handcuffs and blindfolds, cross-dressing, various spells-" Draco sighed, knowing he'd have to elaborate. "We used a spell that changes the flavour of cum, we've used spells that can make the person feel like they are being stroked _all_ over, one that allows what you do to yourself to be mimicked on the other person and the other day we used one which enhanced all of our touches."

Theo clapped Draco on the back. "You kinky bastards."

Harry's head hit the table with a thud as Draco proceeded to continue.

"Polyjuice potion is another thing we've used, we usually turn into famous Quidditch players, I was Viktor Krum last night and Harry was Oliver Wood. Harry drank a potion to change his voice into Professor Snape's. Urm what else? Role play, our personal favourite is rentboy and buyer, but we also do auror and prisoner, and teacher/student. Voyeurism is another thing we do, but with a slight twist. We record ourselves having sex then we re-watch those videos. Yeah I think that's it."

"Wow, that's really hot." Ginny said pretending to use her menu as a fan.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, it is." Then seeing Harry still had his head on the table he said, "Cheer up, Harry. It's your turn to spin the wand next."

Harry looked up and glared at Ron to silence him when he opened his mouth to say something- no doubt about their kinkiness.

He spun it and it landed on Draco. Perfect.

"Draco, we've been together almost 5 years now and we've know each other about 13. We're both 25 and there comes a time in one's life when they review who is in it and decide who they want to kick out, who they are happy to keep in, and who they want to handcuff to themselves (no sexual innuendo intended) and never let go. You are that one person for me, Draco. When I think about how much I love you, it literally hurts. My chest and throat tightens and I literally can't swallow-"

"That's a first." Blaise interrupted with a wink.

"Shut up, Zabini, I'm trying to be romantic." Harry turned back to Draco. "I've learnt so much about you , Draco and it's only made me love you more." Harry took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… the only question I want to ask you is this one." Harry got down on one knee and the whole table gasped. Harry then pulled out of his pocket a small, dark green, velvet box.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Draco whispered. "Oh god, yes! I love you so fucking much Harry, so _much_."

Harry slid the ring onto Draco's finger.

"I love you too."

The table erupted into applause, cheering and laughter because that was the _perfect _way for Harry to propose, seeing as Binding Questions was how they got together in the first place. As the noise died down, Ron spoke up.

"Okay, enough of that stuff, it's my go!" Ron said and once again the whole table was filled with laughter.

**The end! For real this time, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Potterhead5eva.**

**A/N: Lumios comes from the Latin word "Lotium" which means urine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I also invented Binding Questions myself and you'll proabably see it in a lot more of my stories!**


End file.
